That's Life For Ya
by devilinadress
Summary: Never in a million years right? Well that's what she thought until it happened and boy did it happen. Now she has to deal with crazy fangirls, two crazy roommates, a demoness who indirectly set the wheels in motion and the enigma known as Sesshomaru Taisho. Who knew college was going to turn out like this? She sure didn't.
1. Chapter 1

"You should tell him Kagome. You never know... he may feel the same," a brunette said to her friend.

Kagome laughed as she checked her text messages. "Feel the same? Sango I don't even think he is capable of feeling. I'm sure it is a foreign concept to him."

"Talking about your boyfriend again Gome," her cousin said taking a seat to her left.

"Keep your voice down and don't call him that." Kagome hissed looking around.

"For heavens sake Kagome tell him how you feel. If he likes you it a win for you. If he doesn't then-" Kagome huffed cutting her off.

"Then I can never show my face here ever again. Why couldn't I like Hojo or Kouga. I know that they'd return my feelings."

Kikyo slapped her cousin hard. "Hojo is a clingly weirdo stalker and Kouga tries to fuck anything with a vagina." Kikyo reminded her. "What the hell are you guys up to?" Inuyasha asked walking up.

"Just talking some sense into Kagome." Sango said. "Looked like a serious conversation if you ask me," Sango's boyfriend Miroku said.

"Tell you know who about you know what and we can be done with this conversation dear cousin." Kagome laughed merrily as her bluish grey eyes lighting up with amusement.

"If you hadn't noticed someone is always hanging onto him like a leech and he thinks I'm weak. Oh and lets not forget about the incident I told you two about."

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't know who you're talking about but he's an idiot if he thinks you're weak. Plus you're a good person once you get pass that bad temper of yours and the yelling and the violence."

"Shut up Inubaka," Kagome sighed and stood. "I'm going to the library to study. I'll see you guys later."

~TLFY~

Kagome looked around then back to her notes. 'It's very crowded today,' she thought highlighting key notes. Placing an earbud in her ear she played her music.

"Is this seat taken?" a baritone voice asked her.

To caught up in studying and the music she shook her head. After about thirty minutes a shadow was casted over her. Looking behind her she groaned. "What do you want Kagura? Do you wanna fight again? Shouldn't you be following behind you precious Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome asked annoyed.

"Again." the other occupant of the table said gaining her attention. There he was in all his glory. Sesshomaru Taisho.

'FUCK!' she thought.

"What was that Sango... oh yeah coming!" She yelled to no one grabbed all of her things in her arms and quickly walked away.

~TLFY~

"How can you be so stupid. First you don't notice him sitting at your table then you runaway like you wont see him at the lecture." Kagome said to herself as she walked to the lecture hall.

"Hey Kagome!" Hojo yelled running up to her.

"Oh hey Hojo." She was not in the mood to deal with him.

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"

"Oh yeah I'm studying with Sango all this week and next week actually. She's helping me with a lot of things so I wont be free whatsoever. Sorry I have to go now." With that she turn on her heels and walked into the lecture hall. "I need a boyfriend or a restraining order." She said taking a seat in the middle of the room. "I think the restraining order will be easier to get at this point," she sighed heavily.

"There's my woman." A gruff voice said.

"I'm not your woman Kouga and why are you here? You don't take this class."

Looking down at her he grinned." I came to get a kiss," he said leaning over her. Smiling to sweetly she stood and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"If you come and bother me with your foolishness again I will melt your skin off of your body very slowly. Now goodbye Kouga." With that she sat down and took out her notebook. As she watched him leave she sighed.

"Clearly there is something wrong with me." she said lowly biting on her pen cap.

"There is nothing wrong with you Higurashi."

'How the fuck am I not noticing when he's near,' she thought angrily. Turning she looked over her shoulder at the demon. He was two rows back. She didn't know what to say to him. She had never spoken to him or he to her. He could tell she doubted his words.

She didn't believe a single word he said but it made her feel giddy. "Umm yeah ok," she said.

He watched as her face turned pink before she turned her attention back to the front.

~TLFY~

"I thought you wouldn't mind the attention from those two." Sango said.

"I was in a hysterical state this morning. I'm better now." Kagome said.

"Are you sure because it didn't take much to convince you to go on this blind date," Kikyo said.

Kagome grabbed her purse and shrugged. "I'm desperate. There's a difference." She said. The two women shook their head in disapproval.

"Well I don't know why you didn't just have him pick you up here." Sango said.

Kagome scoffed. "If the guy is batshit crazy then I can leave and he wont know where I live, thus me not in jail for murder." Kagome explained.

"Ah ok," Kikyo said as Kagome left.

~TLFY~

She downed her third glass of wine. She had been sitting there for an hour and the asshole still hadn't shown up. Sending a text to Sango she told her what happened and said she was leaving now. She slid her seat back and started to stand but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Pushing her seat back up to the table the person took the seat across from her.

"Sessho- I mean Taisho. What are you doing here?" She asked. There was no way in hell he was her blind date.

"I'm here with my father and Inuyasha. The half-breed has been complaining about your cousin the past two hours and if I stayed with them then I would kill Inuyasha and father wouldn't like that."

'I didn't think he could say so many words.' "Ah yes he does have that affect on people. Well umm I've been here for awhile but I think I'm going to go now," she told him.

"It would be a waste to come all this way and not eat." he told her looking over the menu. Shrugging she picked up the menu and did the same.

"I'm never agreeing to a blind date ever again," she told herself.

~TLFY~

"You didn't have to pay for my dinner," she told him again as he started the car.

"So you've said."

"Thanks though. I was supposed to be on a date but as you saw that didn't happen. You saved me," she laughed.

He was about to say something but her phone rang.

Glancing at the number she answered. "I'm on my way home now Sango. I had dinner with Sesshomaru." She explained. Before Sango could say a word Kagome hung up.

She knew her friend would say something outrageous and the demon would definitely hear her. Not even twenty minutes later they pulled up to her house. Opening the car door Kagome turned to the dog demon and thanked him again.

"Give him a goodnight kiss!" Kikyo yelled from the porch.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled and quickly got out of the car. "See you tomorrow," she told him and closed the door.

Walking up to the front door Kagome smacked Kikyo upside the head. "Psycho."

~TLFY~

"I heard he went on a date with Higurashi. I even saw pictures."

Apparently her and Sesshomaru was the talk of the university. She didn't know why though. It was just dinner for kami sake. Everyone knew that he only had eyes for Kagura.

"Kagura and his fan club are not going to like that," Miroku pointed out.

"I know that!" Kagome yelled annoyed at all the attention.

~TLFY~

She had bumped into Kagura over an hour ago and now she felt weird. Something wasn't right but she couldn't figure out what. She couldn't focus, thus her walking down the hall of the university's business building at the moment and her bumping into Sesshomaru.

As her eyes locked onto his a strong feeling of need washed over her and then it happened.

She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him to her. Her lips met his and she sighed blissfully then the feeling was gone. She wasn't feeling weird anymore just utterly embarrassed. Letting him go she took a few steps back and yelled an apology to him then she turned and bolted.

~TLFY~

"She probably got Tsubaki to bewitch something and when she bumped into you it just... attached to you or something Kagome, but I'm sure it wasn't supposed to end up with you kissing him of all people." Kikyo said.

"I can't face him after that. You should have seen his face. He looked so angry." Kagome said.

"At least no one saw you kiss. So what are you gonna do?" Sango asked as they lounged around the house.

"Avoid him like the plague."

"We'll see," Sango said unconvinced.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome I'm starting to think you have bad luck," Sango told her as they took a seat in the cafeteria.

"Yes but then no," she said sighing heavily.

"Yeah every time something happens between you two it's always sexual," Kikyo laughed. Kagome glared at the woman and punched her.

"No it isn't."

"You ended up straddling the man in the back of the library Kagome," Sango said.

"Don't say it like that! You make it sound like I did it on purpose," Kagome frowned as she took a bite of her burger.

"Speak of the devil," Kikyo muttered.

Kagome and Sango turned and watched as Sesshomaru walked into the building surrounded by his fan club and clinging to his person like always was Kagura. Behind them were Inuyasha and Miroku.

"What does he see in her anyway?" Kagome asked turning back to her food. The two women shrugged. Minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku joined them.

"Did you decide if you're going tonight Kags?" Inuyasha asked.

"As much as I love you guys I refuse to be a third wheel. AGAIN." she said.

"I could see if Hiten is free then you wouldn't be a third wheel," Kikyo said.

"Hiten? The same Hiten that stood me up last week?" Kagome eyed her cousin.

"Yeah stupid idea. My bad."

"Look don't worry about me you guys. I have work that I need to finish anyway then after I plan to go to the gym. So you guys have fun and bring me back a pint of rocky road."

~TLFY~

She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she checked the time on her phone. She had been there beating the crap out of the bag for three hours. Removing the bandages from her hands, she tossed her stuff in her gym bag and made her way to the exit. As she opened the door, she froze in mid step.

There Sesshomaru stood, in a sleeveless black under armor shirt, black shorts and shoes. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Oh uh hi," was all she could say as she sidestepped him. When she walked off she felt his gaze her on her but she did not stop.

~TLFY~

"I can't believe you spent three hours at the gym again," Kikyo said. Kagome shrugged.

"Hey what are you guys doing for Christmas break? My old man said we could use the family cabin in the mountains."

"Oh we are in," Sango said nodding to Miroku.

"I'm staying home. Didn't I say before that I'm not a third wheel besides why would I want to stay in a soon to be hormone filled cabin with you all?" She crossed her arms.

"Sheesh someone needs to get laid," Kikyo snorted.

"Bitch," Kagome hissed.

"Virgin," Kiyo whispered in her ear.

"Look you won't be alone. Sesshomaru will be there." Inuyasha said.

'What the fuck!' "I can't go. I've decided to try and get ahead on some school work," she lied.

Sango and Kikyo looked at each other. 'Does this bitch think we're stupid?' they thought.

Kagome wanted to run away as she felt Sesshomaru walk up behind her.

"I thought you told your professor you were already ahead on things," Inuyasha said.

"I do have other classes," she bit out as she glared at him.

"And those classes are with me," Sango grinned. "Now since you clearly have no plans I guess you're coming with us." She added.

Without saying a word, Kagome walked off. "Dammit. I will just have to avoid him somehow. At the cabin. In the mountains." With every word she spoke, she realized how stupid it sounded.

~TLFY~

"Well look what we have here." Kagome turned and watched Kagura and her friends walk up to her. "I'm just here to tell you to stay away from my fiancé."

Kagome laughed. "Who in their right mind would want to marry you?"

"Sesshomaru would," she said showing off the ring.

Looking from Kagura's hand to her face frowned. "Well congratulations. You two deserve each other."

~TLFY~

A week ad passed since she found out and now they were on their way to the cabin.

"Kagome are you ok? You've been acting different for like a week now." Miroku said.

"I'm fine," she said from the front seat. Sesshomaru chose to drive and the girls thought it would be a good idea for her to sit up front with him. She had not told them what she found out. It was not her place to tell. Why though? Why had he chosen her? He could do so much better.

"Something is definitely wrong with her," Sango said lowly so Kagome could not hear her.

After another hour, they arrived. Not even waiting for the others Kagome was out of the car with her bag. "Can you guys hurry up? I'm freezing my ass off." She said stuffing her hands in her coat pockets.

She stepped aside as Sesshomaru walked onto the porch to unlock the door. She could feel his eyes on her, but she was sure it did not look that way to the others. Once the door was unlocked and opened, she hurried inside.

After everyone unpacked, they sat around the living room enjoying themselves. "Dinner is ready," Kagome said leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh my god Kags it smells delicious," Inuyasha said running to the kitchen.

She laughed as everyone else quickly stood and followed suit. All except Sesshomaru. Turning she started to make her way back to the kitchen, but he stopped her. His hand gripped her wrist firmly.

"What bothers you so Miko?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just tired." With that, she walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome when I marry into your family will you cook for me if I ask?" Inuyasha practically begged. Kikyo snorted. "Whoever said I'd marry you?"

"Oh please you two belong together Kikyo. If I didn't know better I'd think you were already married," Kagome said. "Same goes for you guys too." She turned to Sango and Miroku.

"What about you huh. One day someone is going to meet you and fall hard. If not with you personality then it would be your cooking." Kikyo said.

"Or my looks," Kagome said playfully.

"Ehh I wouldn't say that," Sango laughed. Kagome and Kikyo laughed along with her.

"I'm going to grow old with a fat cat named Buyo. Now let's get off the subject of marriage." She said and glanced around. "This place is very beautiful."

"My dad built it for my mother long ago," Inuyasha said as he finished his food.

"That's very romantic," Kikyo said.

~TLFY~

"Kagomes been acting weird ever since that day I saw her talking to Kagura and her friends. When they walked away she looked so upset." Miroku said.

"Why would she talk to them? What the fuck did your girlfriend say to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning to his brother.

"Why don't you ask the miko?"

"If you hadn't noticed she's not very forthcoming with that." Miroku said as he finished the dishes.

~TLFY~

Kagome sighed and pulled on her boots and coat. She could not sleep. Quietly opening the door, she made her way to the back door. Opening it, she stepped outside.

"A hot tub?" She shook her head.

Was she really thinking about doing it? Yes she was. Stripping down to her underwear she quickly hopped in. It was so cold outside but the heat from the water was heaven. It felt like her worries were just melting away.

"What are you doing out here Taisho?" She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hn."

She sat up straight as she felt the water shift. There he was shirtless and in his boxers. 'Why must I like you?' She could not take her eyes off his well-toned chest. God she wanted to lick every inch of it. She knew he knew what she was thinking, but she would certainly deny it if she needed to. Finally tearing her eyes away, she simply looked him in his eyes.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" She saw something in him stir as she said his name.

"I could ask you the same thing Kagome."

'Who the fuck does this man think he is!' Standing Kagome decided she had been outside long enough.

"Sit down." He said. She laughed and took another step. He was not her father. He does not tell her what to do. Grabbing her, he sat her down in his lap facing him. "What did Kagura say to you?"

She struggled and struggled knowing it was futile. Did he not know that the position they were in was very inappropriate? What if someone came out saw them? Let us not even mention how much she could feel him and boy was he blessed.

"You're getting married. This situation is highly inappropriate and could be considered cheating." She flinched as she felt his hands lower to her hips and squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing he set her on her feet. "What Kagura to me is none of your concern, Kagura is not my fiancé." He said.

She quickly put on her coat and grabbed her clothes. "I didn't say it was but I'd appreciate it if you tell her to not come to me with her constant babbling about the things you two do in your relationship. Asshole." With that, she made her way back into the cabin.

~TLFY~

Kagome hummed as she walked along the trail leading to the lake Inuyasha told her about. She figured since the lovebirds of the group decided to go do whatever she would explore and do a little ice-skating.

"Wow!" She exclaimed at the lake came into view. Quickly switching her boots for the skates, she carefully walked through the snow and onto the ice. After twenty minutes of warming up, she started to skate as though she was performing for an audience.

Two hours. That is how long she had been at it. Skating back over to the edge, she stopped at the sound of ice cracking. "Oh my god," she started to panic.

She moved more cautiously hoping she would make it, but the ice gave way. Before she fell in the freezing water, she let out a blood-curdling scream.

~TLFY~

She sighed tiredly. As much as she tried to open her eyes, they seemed to weigh a ton. A hand rested on her cheek. It was so warm and soft.

"You're finally awake."

"Mmm what happened?" She asked him, opening her eyes to look at him. He was shirtless.

"You fell into the lake." Pulling away from her, he went and pulled out a shirt from the dresser.

"Thank you." Sitting up she noticed that this was not her room and these were not her clothes. 'He saw me in my underwear!'

"The others still aren't back yet," he said.

~TLFY~

They sat in silence as they ate. Kagome did not know what to say seeing as what happened the night before. 'Please he doesn't care about anything you said,' she told herself.

"Can you not tell the others about what happened? I don't want them to worry." She explained as she took their empty plates to the kitchen.

She could hear him follow behind her.

"Hn. I suggest you go change your clothes or they will think something has happened between us and then you would have to tell the truth or lie miko." He said taking the plates out of her hand. Seconds later the sound of the front door opening could be heard. Kagome sprinted to her room and slammed the door.

"We're back!" Kikyo yelled. Walking into the kitchen, she eyed Sesshomaru. "So did anything interesting happen while we were gone?" She asked him. Rinsing off the plates he put them in the dishwasher.

Completely ignoring her question, he walked to his room.

~TLFY~

"Am I insane? I think I am Sango. I need to move on from him," Kagome said from her spot on the floor next three empty wine bottles.

"It's been two years. Do you think you are capable of doing that?" She asked.

"No but I have to try. I cannot keep pining after a man who is in a relationship with something so evil and vile and does not see me as anything other than his brothers' friend. Now that I think about it, it is so pathetic. I gotta pee."

Standing she stumbled to the bathroom. Opening the door, she shut it and sighed.

Across from her, another door opened. How the fuck did she forget she shared a bathroom? Wait she did not get that bit of information in the first place.

There he was and the only thing he wore was a white towel around his waist.

She stared. Yes, she did and she did not care one bit that she did it so openly and for so long. Must be the wine. 'I wonder how big he is,' she thought blushing furiously.

"Fuck." she hissed. 'How am I supposed to get over all of that?'

"Kagome it's rude to stare. And you're drunk," he said looking at her. Her eyes were so glazed over.

"God you are just... perfect." She whined walking over and placing her hands on his chest.

"She is so lucky. Ugh I could lick every inch of you Sessho." Clearing her throat, she realized how crazy she may have looked to him and took a couple steps back. "Haha just forget I said that." She disappeared quickly.

The entire time she had not realized that she stood there in that shared space with no bra, a black tank top that stopped right above her ass clearly showing off her red lace panties.

Rubbing his face for like the tenth time since she left he shook his head then got into the shower.

~TLFY~

Kagome groaned as she sat at the island in the kitchen. She had a killer headache.

"That's what happens when you down three bottles of wine Kagome," Sango said amusingly.

"Oh shut up. You could have stopped me. You should have stopped me." She raven-haired woman groaned.

"Yes but what fun would that be."

"Sango stop tormenting her," Miroku said as he sat a glass full of green liquid in from of the Kagome. She looked at it deeply and picked it up.

Sniffing it, she hissed and held it away at arm's length.

"Are you trying to kill me!" she yelled.

Miroku laughed and shook his head. "It will get rid of your hangover and the nausea. It's an old family recipe."

Frowning deeply Kagome held her nose and down the entire glass. She so desperately wanted to throw it back up but held it in. After about fifteen minutes, she was fine. "Oh wow you that actually worked." Kagome laughed.

"Yep. Now mind telling me why you drunk so much wine last night?" He inquired.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear she sighed heavily and wrote something down on a paper towel then handed it to him.

He read it then looked at her. Then he read it three more times just to be sure, he read what he thought he read. "I had a feeling that you did. I mean other people may not see if but I do. Like whenever we hung out at the house, you glanced at him a lot. Not to mention the glances in class then you would write in that notebook of yours and whenever Inuyasha or I asked about it, you would just say it is none of our business. So are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Inuyasha asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Nothing," Kagome said quickly. Miroku held up the paper to Inuyasha face for him to read.

"You... are you fucking serious?" Inuyasha asked turning to the girl. He looked at the piece of paper again. "I love you Kags and I'm telling you this for your own good. Forget about it."

"Look I'm trying to. It's not that easy to stop liking someone after two years."

"Two years!" Inuyasha could not believe it.

"Stop yelling Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said walking into the kitchen. "Kagome come we need to talk." He said walking out the back door.

Shrugging Kagome stood and followed suit.

~TLFY~

"Kagome you're nice and smart, but it won't happen." He said.

She looked at him confused. "Umm what?"

"Me and you. I have a girlfriend and I would never date a human anyway. Things like last night cannot happen again."

"Last night? What the fuck happened last night. I never said I wanted you in the first place." she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know what don't tell me what happened I'd rather not have to live with the embarrassment of that and being rejected. You just think you are all that. You know what? I do not even like you. I was being nice because of Inuyasha but since we are getting things off our chest then I will fucking say it. I do not see why the girl at school make such a big fuss over you. You are a narcissistic bastard who thinks the world revolves around you. You're a complete asshole!" she yelled. She did not mean it, she was just angry with him.

"And you're a weak human who can't even take care of yourself. I'm starting to think I should have left you in the lake," he told her.

She gasped taking a step back. Turning she walked into the house and to her room.

'Fucking piece of shit.' she thought as tears ran down her face. She packed her bag and put on her coat and boots. She was not going to stay here another day. When she knew everyone would be distracted she would leave. She did not want anyone to try to talk her out of it. She did not want to talk about anything to anyone. As she heard Kikyos, yelling she put up a barrier, shouldering her bag she opened the window. She knew what the mature thing to do was but she did not give a fuck. Climbing through the widow, she set out to the nearest town.

'I can't believe he actually said that.'

~TLFY~

"Why would you say that to her? Yeah she called you names but you literally just said you should have let her die you asshole!" Kikyo yelled.

"Babe calm down. I know what he did was fucked up but-"

"Don't you tell me to fucking calm down Inuyasha!"

"Shouldn't we go check on her? She been awfully quiet for the last two hours." Miroku pointed out.

"No give her some space. We can talk to her in the morning." Sango said.

~TLFY~

"Come on Kagome I know you're mad but just talk to me," Sango said as she knocked on the door again. Looking down she could feel the cold air hit her feet. "Inuyasha come open this damn door!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

He came running. Stopping in front of the door, he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, they found the room empty and the room covered in snow. Her cellphone sat atop the dresser but her suitcase was gone.

"She's gone." Her sent was not even there anymore. Kikyo and Miroku stood at the door.

"We have to find her," Kikyo demanded.

"We can't. I checked outside and we are completely snowed in." Miroku said.

"But she is out there what if something happened to her. What if she didn't find shelter during the snow storm?" Sango yelled hysterically.

"Me and Sesshomaru will go and look for her," Inuyasha declared.

"Inuyasha you and I both know that that won't happen. She will sense him, mask her aura, and scent from you. You think she would let a man who does not care for her life find her. You know how good she is. That's why she was made the Shikon Miko." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of his room and listened. 'The Shikon Miko... impossible.' He had to find her and question her to see if her cousin spoke the truth. Yet she would not speak to him, he knew of that to be true. Whatever questions he may have would go ignored. If she was the Shikon Miko then things definitely just got complicated. No matter what status of demon you were, you certainly did not want 'that' miko as an enemy.

No he was not afraid of her not one bit, but with her abilities and immense power that rivaled his. She would definitely be a better friend than foe.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are very lucky to have made it down the mountain before the storm had gotten any worse dear," an elderly woman to her handing her a cup of tea.

"Thank you Kaede and I know. I'm just in a hurry to get home is all." Kagome said taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"Ah well there are a few taxis that come in and out of town so you should be good, but tell me dear why do I get the feeling you are running from something?" she asked.

Kagome sighed heavily and told Kaede about her dilemma. "And now I just don't want to be anywhere near him."

Kaede sighed and patted Kagome on her shulder. "I know this is not how you want things to go but sooner or later avoiding him won't work. You should think about telling him how you feel, he might surprise you."

Kagome laughed and shook her head. "Thank you for the tea, but I have to go." Grabbing her bag Kagome walked out of the inn and spotted a nearby taxi. It was time for her to leave and just lock whatever feelings she had for Sesshomaru away.

~TLFY~

"Tomorrow is Christmas and we don't know where Kagome is or if she is even alive. All of this could have been avoided if you brother wasn't an asshole," Sango said to Inuyasha.

"Sango calm down. You know Kagome can take care of herself no matter the situation. I'm sure she's probably on her way home." Miroku said.

"I wish she would have stayed. Ever since her parents and her little brother died on Christmas six years ago, she has never taken this time of year well. It took two years to get her back into a car." Kikyo explained.

"Wait you never said Kagome was in the car when it happened." Inuyasha said astonished.

Everyone fell quiet as they watch the fire burn in the fireplace.

"As soon as the roads clear we are leaving," Sesshomaru said from the hallway. Turning he made his way back to his room.

~TLFY~

It was dark by the time Kagome made it home. She just wanted to sleep and not think about anything, but that was not possible. Tomorrow was Christmas. The day she had lost everything. It was her fault and the kamis wanted her alive so she could suffer. Walking into her bedroom, she dropped her bag. Locking her bedroom door she decided to shut the entire world out.

~TLFY~

The next morning everything and everyone were inside the car. "Hopefully Kagome has not done anything stupid," said a worried Kikyo.

Ten hours. It took them ten hours to get back. As they pulled up in front of the house, the girls jumped out of the car and went into the house.

"Kagome open the door. I know you're mad and upset but everything will be okay." Sango said hastily turning the doorknob. They could hear rustling in the room before the door opened.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"You look like shit and your lips are blue," Sango pointed out.

"And your skin is ice cold," Kikyo exclaimed as she held Kagomes hands.

Kagome watched as Miroku and Inuyasha walked up behind her two fussy roommates. "I fell asleep outside on the balcony." Pulling her hands away grabbed a blanket and threw it over her shoulders. "Now why are you guys here? Shouldn't you be in the mountains?"

"Well some idiot decided to disappear in the middle of the night and not tell anyone! Besides, it's Christmas. We weren't going to let you spend it alone." Inuyasha said pulling her out the room and down the stairs.

"Right well you guys go to the living room while I talk to my dear cousin."

The two walked into the kitchen and glared at each other. 'You told them about the car didn't you?' Kagome mouthed. Kikyo nodded earning a groan from her cousin. 'Did you also tell them I tried to kill myself three years ago?' Kikyo glared harder.

"Why would I do that?" she asked offended by the implication.

Kagome turned to leave but stopped as Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. Oh how she wanted to purify him.

Kikyo quickly took her leave.

"We need to talk," he said as he walked over to her. She looked behind her then back to him.

"We have nothing to talk about." Walking pass him she did not bother look back.

"Let's open gifts now." Miroku said handing them out. One by one everyone opened his or her presents.

Sango leaned over to Kagome. "I thought you had a gift for you know who." She whispered.

"I threw it away. I'm going to go order some pizza." Kagome got up and walked to the kitchen to look at the menu.

Back in the living room Kikyo texted Sango telling her to grab the gift from Kagomes dresser. Quickly as she left, she came back and handed it to the demon. When he opened it, he was surprised to see it was something he actually liked. It was a dagger. The handle was white with red honeycomb, but the blade. The blade was black with a dog howling up at a crescent moon.

"Wow that is nice," Inuyasha said looking over to his brother.

"Alright the pizza is ordered. Let's watch some movies and drink while we wait," Kagome suggested walking back into the living room. She had spotted the dagger in Sesshomarus hands and turned to glare at the two woman.

After about five minutes of deliberating, they decided on watching 'Ninja Assassin'.

~TLFY~

Kagome stretched and looked around the room. Everyone was asleep but her. So she thought. A hand grabbed her wrist pulled her to her feet and into the kitchen.

"What is your problem?" She hissed at Sesshomaru.

"Like I said earlier we need to talk."

"You mean you're going to talk and you want me to listen." Kagome pulled away from him.

"Hn."

"No." Folding her arms across her chest, she glared at him.

Without a word, he hoisted her onto the counter and trapped her there.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get your hands off me!" She said quietly so to not wake the others.

"I apologize." He said looking into her eyes. He watched as she unconsciously bit her lip. He rubbed circles in her sides and pulled her to the edge of the counter. There he stood in between her legs and staring at her lips.

'He is drunk and he has a girlfriend and like he said you're human. He would never feel anything for you.' As all of this crossed her mind, she wasn't prepared for what happened next.

He kissed her and it was wonderful. As he deepened the kissed, she pulled him closer as she crossed her legs behind his back. Their tongue battle for dominance. His hands seemed to set her skin ablaze as they traveled under her shirt and up her back. Pulling at his shirt it was quickly discarded, she ran her hands up and down his chest, admiring every muscle. Her hands traced the markings on his hip and traveled lower to the bulge in his pants, which made him grind into her.

Just like that, she came to her senses. They both would regret this later. She pushed him away and shook her head. Sliding off the counter she sighed. "You don't want this Sesshomaru. You do not want me. It's the alcohol." He said nothing but she could feel his eyes on her. She refused to look at him, because if she did her heart would break even more. Side stepping him she rushed to her room.

"Why do I have to love a man that will never feel anything for me?" she asked herself before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a month since the incident in the kitchen and since Kagome went to see her therapist. She had told him everything that happened and that she would never tell the demon how she felt. He did not agree. He told her it would be best to tell Sesshomaru. Of course, she was not going to do something as stupid as that.

Kagome had not told Sango or Kikyo about either event.

She had avoided being near him at all cost. In classes, she sat on the other side of the room. Even when Inuyasha insisted on all of them having dinner she found a way out of it. No one asked her about it.

"Have you heard?" Kikyo asked her cousin as she took a seat at the table with her tray.

"Heard what?" Kagome asked not paying attention.

"Sesshomaru broke it off with Kagura," Sango said joining them.

"Mmhm that's nice."

"Kagome! Are you even listening to us? We said Sesshomaru broke it off with Kagura." Sango said again.

"Oh good for him," she said looking at the two women before her.

"Good for him? Are you sick?" Kikyo placed her hand on Kagome forehead.

Swatting it away, she sighed. "No I'm just over him."

"Bullshit," Sango said.

Standing Kagome stuffed her book in her bag and shouldered it. "I'll see you guys later."

~TLFY~

"You did what!" Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "I thought you said you would never go for a human."

"I was drunk." Sesshomaru said.

"You did drink a lot of that demon alcohol," Miroku pointed out.

"No wonder she always turns down the idea to have dinner with us." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Kagome," Miroku called out when he spotted her.

They could see her stiffen as she saw who it was. "Umm hey guys what's up?"

Miroku threw an arm over her shoulders. "Nothing just talking. So we were thinking of having a movie night. You in?"

"Sorry guys I have a date tonight. Maybe some other time," with that she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Oh yeah she is definitely avoiding you. She didn't even look your way." Inuyasha said pointing out the obvious.

~TLFY~

"Hey Kagome you are close to Sesshomaru right?" A girl named Keiko asked her.

'Oh kami I know where this is going.' "Not at all. Why?" she asked.

"Do you think Sesshomaru would go on a date with me? I know I'm his type," she said confidently.

"No I won't and no you are not," he said standing behind the two. Keiko quickly left not wanting to be embarrassed even more. "Kagome I must speak with you," he said.

"I'm very busy Taisho-san." She turned to leave but he stopped her.

"Is this how you're going to act just because of what happened in your kitchen?" He pushed her into an empty room and shut the door.

"Yes" She took a few steps back not wanting him to be in her personal space.

"Really?"

"We almost had sex on my kitchen counter while our friends were in the other room sleeping. Why are you even questioning me about this? Before the trip, you barely spoke to me or acknowledged me. Go find someone else to bother please. I am sure you can find some demoness who would love to be the center of your attention.

"You're making this seem like it's more than what it is."

"Because it is! Because I-" she shut her mouth before things got more complicated than what it already was.

"You what?" He asked.

"Look let's just go back to how things were before the trip where you barely spoke to me." Without even giving him time to speak, she was gone.

He did not know why but his chest tightened as she disappeared from his sight.

~TLFY~

"Why didn't you tell us what happened between you two?" Sango asked. Kagome could tell that they were upset with her for not telling them but now they knew.

"I still can't believe he told Miroku and Inuyasha," Kikyo said incredulously.

'Shit me too.' "Now you two know. He confronted me today because of how I was acting. I told him to forget about it and basically ignore me like he used to." Kagome said as she did her hair.

Kikyo went to go get the door seeing as she was the only one to hear someone knock.

"I can't believe you're going on another date. This is the tenth one this week. What are you trying to do?" Sango asked.

"I thought you wanted me to go out and find someone. And why are you acting like this you barely like the guy anyway."

"I do but this is fucking ridiculous Kagome. You are just hiding your true feelings and if you keep this up you will get hurt."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that. Since I am clinically depressed. What is a little heartbreak too? Don't worry I still talk to my therapist and take my fucking pills!" At this point, it seemed like they were having a yelling match.

"Tell him!"

"Tell him that I'm in love with him!" she laughed hysterically. "I could just see it now. I'll walk up to him all red in the face and say Sesshomaru I know you'd never in a million years feel the same way but I'm madly in love with you! You know what he will do. Look at me disgusted!" She screamed.

"Kagome," Kikyo said weakly from behind her.

Turning the blue-eyed woman fell silent. There he stood behind Inuyasha and Miroku.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Clearing her throat Kagome just acted like that did not just happen.

"Why are you guys here?"

"Movies," Miroku told her.

"Right. Well you guys have fun."


	6. Chapter 6

As she looked at his face, she could not help but hate herself. She was too wrapped up in her self-pity to notice their presence in the house. He knew how she felt and they knew of her depression. "I'm going to be late for my date," she said and grabbed her purse.

"I think you two should talk." Kikyo said.

"And I think you should stay out of it." Side stepping her cousin she walked pass Inuyasha and Miroku. She walked passed Sesshomaru as if he was some stranger on the street.

She just kept going until she was out of the room and down the stairs. When she reached the door, she stopped to take a breath. He did not react how she thought he would. Hell he did not react at all and it still hurt.

"You knew he didn't care. Remember he said he should have let you drown that day."

~TLFY~

The next day came and no one spoke about what happened. They knew once Kagome's mind was really set on something there was no convincing her otherwise.

"Hey I heard about this restaurant that's opening up in town. You should take Kikyo and Sango. I know the last time you were out was the trip to the mountains."

"That's a good idea. Hey you should come with," Miroku offered.

Kagome stopped in her tracks and laughed. "You know that's not going to happen. I'll see you guys later," she said walking into the library.

Taking her usual seat in the back of the library, she placed her earbuds in and started her music. Pulling out a notebook, she opened it. Shaking her head, she started to rip out the pages.

"Finally giving up on your stupid little crush huh Higurashi," Kagura laughed from behind her.

"What I do isn't your fucking business. Shouldn't you be off begging Taisho to take you back or something?" Kagome smirked knowing she hit a nerve. Standing she face the red eyed woman.

Kagura slapped Kagome hard across the face.

"If you want to do some damage next time you should hit me like this," Kagome said then punched Kagura in the face with a reiki infused fist. Turning to her right she locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

He just looked at Kagura who was sitting on the floor as blood poured from her nose.

Gathering her things Kagome picked up all the ripped pieces of paper and threw them away. "See you later Kagura."

~TLFY~

"I can't believe you punched her in the face," Miroku said impressed.

"I should have done it a lot sooner. Things are going to be different now," she told them as she stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"I told Bankotsu we could work on some anatomy stuff."

"His or yours?" Sango laughed. Shaking her head Kagome walked off.

"Are you two ever going to give her a break?" Miroku asked. The two women said 'no' in unison.

~TLFY~

Kagome sighed as she stood outside on her balcony. Today had been a tiring day and it was not over yet.

"You should come with us Kagome." Sango said for the tenth time.

"No. I'd rather not be reminded that I'll be alone for the rest of my life." She said looking over her shoulder.

"You're so dramatic," Kikyo chimed in.

"Are you two watching the same version of my life as I am because I clearly have a reason to be so dramatic." Turning back, she watched as Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru pulled into their driveway. She made her way to the front door. Opening the door, she greeted them. "Hey Inuyasha, Miroku... Taisho." Closing the door, she eyed her friends.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Inuyasha asked as he eyed her clothes. She wore a white tank top gray sweatpants and Pikachu slippers.

"Excuse me?"

"Sango said you decided to go out with us," Miroku said.

"She lied. I'm not going."

~TLFY~

"Fucking assholes," Kagome grumbled as she glared over the top of her menu at her roommates. "You're all dead to me." She hissed.

"This isn't that bad." Kikyo said looking over to her cousin.

"Easy for you to say. You know I was fine with staying home watching anime and eating ice cream." Kagome said raising her menu so no one could see her deep frown. Looking back, she spotted a waiter. "Can we get a bottle of red wine?"

The man smiled and nodded to her. "So Valentine's Day is coming up," Kikyo added.

"Not this again," Kagome huffed. She thanked the waiter as he placed the bottles on the table with a piece of paper.

"Did he just slip you his number?" Inuyasha asked glaring at the waiter.

"Yeah so?"

"It will be different this time. We promise," Sango said interrupting the two.

"That's what you said last year and the year before that. Why do I have to be included in you guys plans. You didn't even ask me if I had plans for that day."

"Maybe you should just let her have her own time." Inuyasha interjected.

"Shut up Inuyasha. What do you have planned?" Kikyo smirked knowing her cousin had nothing planned.

"I'm spending the entire day with Bankotsu."

"The whole day! No I forbid you from seeing him," Inuyasha said sounding like a big brother.

"If you keep this up I'll be single for the rest of my life," Kagome huffed.

"Good. Stay a virgin forever." Kagome gasped in embarrassment.

"Everyone at the table didn't know that asshole!" she hissed.

Kikyo turned her attention to Sesshomaru. "Are you going to spend time with your girlfriend?"

Kagome snorted to herself.

"We are over as I'm sure you already know," he said eyes never leaving the menu.

"Can we just order food now?" Kagome asked downing her cup of wine.

~TLFY~

Kagome laid in her room as she heard Sango and Kikyo go about getting ready for the day. Today was Valentine's Day and would be free of her friends for the day. Do not get her wrong she loves them to death, but they worry and stress over her too much. She turned on her side and looked at the clock. Nine thirty it read. She heard the two walk up to her door and open it.

"She's still sleep," she heard Sango say. Kagome's back was to them.

"Get out of my room you tramps. Go and enjoy your day," Kagome said not bothering to turnover.

Laughing they shut the door and took their leave.

~TLFY~

She had woken up again at one and decided to get dressed to go to the gym. Oh, you thought she had a date. Nope that was a lie.

Twenty minutes later, she was dressed and walking out the door with her gym bag shouldered and her phone and keys in her hand.

~TLFY~

She did not know how but time seemed to escape her every time she came here. Three hours it had been already. Half of that was spent on the punching bag.

"Hey," a voice deep said from behind her.

Sighing heavily she made no effort to turn around to look at the man.

"Why are you here today?"

"Same reason you are," she said looking over her shoulder.

"I'm here to see you. Since you obviously do not have any plans, today you can spend the day with me. I'll be you Valentine." He smirked.

"No thank you Kaito I'll pass." She so wanted to gouge his eyes out as they ran up and down her body.

"Come on. I can cook you dinner and after that we can have some desert if you know what I mean."

Kagome gagged at the thought. Kaito was good looking but his personality was horrible. Grabbing her towel, she wiped the sweat from her face then grabbed her bag.

"She busy with me." Turning she watched as Sesshomaru walked up to them.

Looking at Kaito, she wondered if he ever had a girlfriend. She doubted it.

"Well that's my que to leave. See you Kaito," Grabbing Sesshomarus' hand she pulled him along until they were out of sight from Kaito. Dropping his hand, she said a quick 'thank you' and left.

~TLFY~

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kagome said then knocked on the door. As the door opened, she quickly regretted even thinking of coming here.

"Umm hey Taisho I was... I mean well I want to thank you for earlier so I thought I would cook dinner. For you." She trailed off as she watched him watch her. She hated how emotionless he was because she could never tell what he was thinking.

"I didn't do anything," he said leaning against his doorframe.

"I guess that's a no then. Umm ok. I'll see you later or whatever." She turned and shook her head. Ugh she knew she looked stupid and just popping up at his house. Who did she think she was? His girlfriend! She hoped her arms wouldn't get tired as she walked these six blocks to her house carrying the groceries she bought.

"Are deaf miko?" His smooth voice said.

Turning back, she looked at him confused. He turned around and walked into his house leaving the door open for her.

Walking up the steps and into the house she closed the door. His house was spotless as she expected. She made her way to the kitchen with the help of Miroku. He had describe the layout of this place to her a while back.

She did not know where Sesshomaru was but she knew he would hear what she had to say. "I'm making Takoyaki, Yakitori and Tsukemono," with that, she got to work.

She did not want to bother him, so she looked through the cabinets to find everything she needed. An hour later, she had everything done and now she was going to get the plates and bowls, but it was easier said than done. She was currently standing on her tiptoes trying to reach them. She had thought about using a chair or hopping up on the counter but this was not her house. She definitely refused to ask him. He would just say how useless she was. "Why do I have to be so short and why are you so far up," she mumbled lowly.

"Fuck it," she hissed and pulled a chair away from the island top. Climbing up on top she finally reached the plates and bowls, but as she fully stood the chair swayed and she screamed as she fell off and hit the floor. She landed on her hand. She laid there for a few minutes. She knew he was there in the kitchen. "I'm fine," she said pushing herself up with her good hand. She laughed awkwardly. "Since you're here can you grab the plates and bowls?" she asked him. He reached for the hand she landed on but she stepped back out of his reach. Turning she grabbed a dish and took it to the dining room. She did this two more times.

~TLFY~

As they finished eating, she stood to clear the table. "Leave it," he told her.

"If you say so."

"Why didn't you just ask me for help?" He asked. No more like demanded.

"I figured you were busy. It's not a big deal."

"Why haven't you healed yourself?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she sighed. "I can't at the moment. I'll do it later." She told him.

"And you're supposed to be the powerful Shikon miko," he shook his head.

"What is that supposed to mean!" she yelled angrily.

"You humans are so feeble."

"And here I thought you couldn't be an even bigger asshole then you already are. I don't even know why I waste my time," turning she walked to the front door put on her shoes and opened the door. It was pouring down rain. "Happy Valentine's Day to me," she said before walking out of the house and slamming the door.

She really hoped Kikyo and Sango were not home yet or she would never hear the end of this. She started to running down the sidewalk through the rain. Before she knew what was going on there was a screech then she was hit from behind so hard she blacked out.

~TLFY~

"What do you mean she was hit by a fucking car? Why was she even out in that anyway?" Kikyo yelled.

"Calm down Kikyo before they decide to throw us out of the hospital." Inuyasha said.

"Calm down? Kagome is in operation because a car not too far from Sesshomarus' house hit her. Why the fuck was she even over there? She was supposed to be with Bankotsu."

"Kikyo," someone called out.

Kikyo watched as the head doctor came walking up to them. "Midoriko how is she?" she asked.

"It's too soon to say. She was in a bad condition when she got here. I just wish she had not exhausted her powers earlier today. She helped at the hospital only a couple hours ago. I'll keep you updated with her condition." With that, she walked off.

"She came over to cook dinner. She never had plans with the Shichinintai leader," Sesshomaru told them.

Sango kept quiet knowing if she spoke, she would explode in anger.

"I'm sure you said something to upset her and she left." Inuyasha said turning to his brother.

"Look it's not Sesshomarus' fault." Miroku said.

Sighing heavily Kikyo nodded. "You're right."

~TLFY~

"You can go and see her but you should know that she has slipped into a coma. I'm not sure when or if she will ever wake up," Midoriko told them.

They all walked into the room, but Sesshomaru stood at the door. He could see her. She was deathly white and had bandages on her face. Her neck was in a brace and her legs were in casts. She was hooked up to so many machines; one of them helped her breathe. Looking at her, he could not help but feel responsible. If he had not said what he said, she would not have left.

"She'll get better and then we'll be able to take her home," Inuyasha told his girlfriend.


End file.
